Starless Marionette
by MayrisErin
Summary: "Our son isn't normal! He's a killer! A… 'thing' working for the darkness!" He always found comfort in the darkness, but the Heartless have now set siege to Destiny Island. A journey to find his friends leads to the discovery of his own origin.
1. The Isolated Assailant

Orrin Valemonte started at the sound of a vase breaking against the wall downstairs. It certainly wasn't the first time his parents fought against one another, but that didn't make it any more comfortable.

He had awoken from a sound sleep too. The dream he preferred to live in was quickly fading. Moonlight reflected on the ceiling of his small bedroom. Sitting up, Orrin peered out of the dusty window.

Despite the fact that he was clearly their son, he looked nothing like either of his parents. Blue hair cropped a gentle, pale face beholding two, light brown orbs.

Looking out, he sought the island far away into the horizon. Destiny Island. It had been a few years since he was privileged to live there. For one reason or another, his parents had moved them to a different island. Away from the friends he longed to see.

Isolation wasn't a new trend, however. Ever since strange occurrences started happening with the other islanders, he'd been whisked away to this paradisiacal prison. No matter how much he fathomed it, he just couldn't understand. Why did his parents fear him interacting with other people so much?

Another valuable shattered downstairs. Orrin stumbled to the door, cracking it open a little more. He strained his ears until he could hear his mother's screeching, which wasn't hard at all.

"He's a monster, Greg! A soul-devouring freak!" Maura snapped.

"It was completely accidental. I didn't expect for things to go so wrong!" Greg reasoned desperately.

"An accident…?" Maura nearly laughed. "He thinks it's an accident," she said to herself in amusement. "Another child has gone missing! Murdered, no doubt! Who's next, Greg? Tell me! What happens if someone else is targeted?"

"I'm telling you that it was all coincidental! The heartless just showed up at the wrong time," he defended.

"Again? This is the fourth time it's happened with him!" she bellowed. "What kind of coincidence is that frequent?"

Greg tried comforting his wife. "It's alright. I know it won't happen again. We just have to keep a closer eye on him."

A loud slap echoed through the house. "No, Greg! I'm tired of your pacifistic beliefs that he's not dangerous! Our son isn't normal! He's a killer! A… _thing _working for the darkness!"

Orrin's stomach lurched.

_Killer._

He never harmed anyone. Had he? There were times when he experienced the sense of 'losing' himself; daydreaming. And then there were always those little shadow creatures. But they seemed so harmless. Like little, lost children who sought play.

Ever since he could remember, he had been around those shadow creatures. They were a comfort, but people seemed to fear him. Each time one of them showed up, they'd scream and run away. He felt so alone and always thought that it was his parent's ambition that he was so. However, those shadows made that feeling go away.

It was a rare occurrence when he met someone new on the island yesterday. Like all the others, they were horrified at his lifelong companions and also fled. Regardless, they seemed unharmed. Never had one of those creatures ever ascertained to violence. Nor had he sworn allegiance to any kind of darkness.

His mother continued downstairs. "I want that _monster _out of my house! I don't care if he's my flesh and blood! He's killed four people now, Greg! Four!"

"They've only gone missing, my dear. It could merely be coincidental! You're just paranoid!" he coaxed.

Suddenly, her voice was dark and brooding on the verge of fury. "Kill him, Greg."

"What?" he gasped.

"You heard me. I want you to take his life. Think about the other islanders that tend to visit this secluded place. Do you want them to suffer too? More children will die. It's for the good of the community," Maura said blankly.

"Have you lost your mind? I can't kill my own son!" he protested with great fear.

Orrin pressed a cupped hand over his mouth, stepping back from the door. His knees buckled beneath him. Why would his mother seek to slay him? She had always been skeptical around him, but this was ridiculous. To hear such words felt so much more crippling.

Ten minutes later, he was bolting through the forest outside his home. Black vest, blue shirt and grey trousers. An orange backpack flopped violently against him with every step. A silver seagull pendant jingled around his neck.

Deep footprints sank into the sand beneath his large, black shoes. He knew where he could go. His friends would welcome him with open arms. After all those years, he could still remember them. Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Selphie. He knew they'd understand. All of them were his illegitimate family when he lived on Destiny Island.

Ocean waves lapped onto the silk-smooth sand, combing it into finer bristles. Orrin smiled at the small rowboat tethered to the jetty. He stopped abruptly. A tall, hooded figure appeared from a vortex of swirling dark matter. It approached Orrin at a slow, tantalizing pace. With each step it took, he backed away.

"C-can I help you…?" he asked skeptically.

The stranger stopped and spoke in an ethereal echo. "So… you're the one. Blesséd by darkness." Orrin raised an eyebrow. The man chuckled. "I sensed another of impure essence. But I never imagined a child would set siege to his own home."

He shook his head. "I… I don't understand." Another shrill laugh. "Sir, I ask that you explain yourself!" he demanded. The stranger's amusement was sending chills down his spine.

Without a word, the hooded man gestured to his previous destination: Destiny Island. Squinting in the direction, Orrin could make out something moving in the dark. When the beach came into view, his blood ran cold. His companions, the Heartless, were raiding the village mercilessly. Never had they exhibited such violence in his presence!

A gloved hand clapped his shoulder as he stared in disbelief. "Well done, young master," said the stranger with jubilant pride.

"What? Are you saying _I _did this?" he asked, feeling numb. The words came out in astonished cries, but his body was solidifying in utmost shock.

A harsh laugh was bestowed upon the boy's reaction. Just as he was boarding the rowboat, the stranger cursed and fell to his knees. Orrin turned, seeing the man gripping his head before vanishing into the swirling black vortex again. Behind where he had once stood, was a small creature about a third the height of Orrin. A large grin adorned his face behind a small, black dot of a nose.

"Uh… umm…" Orrin stammered.

"Well, hello!" Mickey Mouse chirped.

Orrin glanced toward Destiny Island. Now was his chance to stop the havoc at his hometown. But he'd no doubt that the little guy had gotten rid of the stranger. And he much preferred this person than a creepy, hooded man. He gave Mickey a nervous wave before unknotting the rope from the jetty.

"Hey! Where ya goin'?" Mickey inquired with his naturally high-pitched voice.

"I have to save my friends," Orrin answered urgently.

"Oh? Do you mean from the Heartless?"

Orrin stopped. "You… know about the Heartless?"

"Sure do!"

He sighed. "Then… it's best if you just leave me alone…"

"What d'ya mean? You can't go there all by yourself! You'll get killed!"

He winced. Killed. Yeah, right. Others had been killed, but he knew the Heartless wouldn't harm him. They would welcome him like a brother. Maybe all of this was his fault.

"Listen, I really don't have time to explain, but I'll be fine. Everyone else is in danger here! Even you!"

Mickey stared for a moment and then started laughing. "You don't think that I can defend myself? I'm a master of the art!" he exclaimed, slicing the air with his big, gloved hands.

"Uh-huh…" he answered with disbelief.

"Everyone is okay. They've all just been scattered because of the darkness. This has happened before, so it's not that scary," he said more seriously. "Mainly, I came here to help you out."

He cocked his head to the side. "Me? But, why?"

Mickey looked down solemnly. "There has been… an incident." Orrin glanced over to Destiny Island. "No, not the Heartless. But… concerning you, Master Orrin."

He took a step back, nearly falling off the jetty. "You know me?"

Mickey placed a hand to his forehead. "It's a long story." He reached up a hand toward the boy. "If you come with me, I'll explain it in detail once we've met up with Ansem."

He stared at his hand and then looked to Mickey. Did this little guy understand what he had been searching for? Was it really okay to trust him? He hadn't made any gesture that suggested that he would harm him. A wave broke out over the sky of Destiny Islands. Orrin looked over to see a monstrous creature of great stature towering over the small island.

Looking back to Mickey, he hesitantly took his hand. And the two vanished into a beam of light.

A light chuckle filled the air. Iron struck the sand harshly as the tall, intimidating woman leaned against her staff. "So the little mouse thinks he can save the tainted child," Maleficent grinned. "What a foolish effort. The child breathes nothing but darkness. This king's little epic will be quite amusing."

_**A/N: This is my first, real Kingdom Hearts fan fiction that I am dedicated to completing. If you haven't noticed, it begins around the same time as the first game. I may have switched some facts about to fit my fanfic, but that's why it's a fanfic. I can't guarantee complete canon since I haven't played the games in a while.**_

_**Please R&R if you can. **_

_**-Mayris**_


	2. Dark Allegiance

Orrin skeptically eyed the red-robed man who stood a foot or so taller than his father. He was unsure by now if he had been led into a trap. An amber gaze seemed to look through him. The creature called Mickey smiled up to the two.

"Master Orrin, meet Ansem the Wise!" he exclaimed. His voice echoed grandly off of the white walls of the hallway. All around him was nothing but the blinding hue. Much to his discomfort, there was nothing but the architecture itself.

"Please, Master Orrin, call me DiZ. His majesty informed me that he had located you. It's such a relief to know that you are now safe," DiZ nodded.

"If you don't mind me asking," he began, "where exactly are we?"

"Now that's the mystery, isn't it?" Mickey chuckled.

Orrin sighed. "You said… you could explain to me about an incident I am involved in."

"Ah, yes! Of course, let's get right to it!" he jumped.

"Wait. Before you explain, you should know that I never intended to harm anyone," he defended.

Mickey cocked his head to the side and DiZ crossed his arms. "We know that," DiZ reassured. "But it doesn't mean that you're not a threat. Many people have died throughout generations trying to prevent the evil you so easily summon. Understand that we are not condemning you. We are merely securing you and your abilities to prevent anymore trouble."

"So… it _is _about the Heartless…" he said, closing his eyes in guilt.

"Huh? Oh, no, that's not the incident we're talking about!" Mickey laughed nervously.

"It's not? Well then, what is the problem?"

DiZ interjected before Mickey could begin. "Perhaps it is best if he doesn't know. Too much knowledge can easily corrupt the mind."

"Hey! Wait a minute! Telling me what's going on was the term for which I agreed to accompany you! You can't back out now! That is totally unfair!" he protested.

"Life is full of unfair situations. You'll realize that it is better this way once you the darkness has been unstitched from your being," he reasoned.

"Unstitched? Darkness? What are you talking about? I don't care if it's better for me not to know, I _want _to!" Orrin argued, clenching his fists. He started when DiZ approached. Loud, intimidating footsteps silenced his courage.

A whir sounded behind him and DiZ stopped. Out of the corner of his eye, Orrin caught sight of the Heartless standing behind him. He redirected his glare toward DiZ who eyed Orrin with distaste. "Bending to darkness will only reap pain in the end."

Orrin chuckled glumly. "And what would you know about pain? When your parents hate you enough to want to kill you, then you can talk to me about pain."

Several more whirs sounded behind Orrin. DiZ closed his eye. "Now I understand the source, at least," he scoffed.

DiZ raised a hand toward Orrin's face. "Stay away from me!" he protested, raising his arm to defend. Before he could even register what happened, he was knocked out cold against the solid, white floor.

A sigh escaped DiZ's lips. "The situation is worse than we thought, Your Majesty. Far worse…"

"Is there any way we can save him?" Mickey plead.

"There are several. Two of which are most undesirable. But the third… might be ineffective by now. Our primary goal was to separate the darkness that consumes his heart from the purity of his being. I never imagined that _her_ DNA could pose such a complicated problem."

"Oh…" Mickey said with disappointment.

DiZ reached down and scooped up the boy in his arms. "For now we can make sure he's comfortable." He gazed down sorrowfully to the limp child. His features seemed innocent. There was no way the boy could be dangerous. But the Heartless stood dutifully nearby. "Your Majesty, if you would…" he motioned to the Heartless.

King Mickey summoned his keyblade. Instantaneously, the heartless were gone and Mickey was dusting himself off. DiZ was already walking down the hallway toward one of their empty quarters. "I'll deal with Master Orrin, Your Majesty. I thank you for taking the time to pick him up for me."

"You're welcome, DiZ!" Mickey waved joyfully as a beam of light stole him away.

The room was painted pale blue like the sky. Windowless walls surrounded the essentials of a bedroom. White sheets fell over a full-sized bed. A simple bedside table crafted from wood held a white lamp. There was a book beside the lamp as well as a pen. Inside were blank pages meant for recording. Drawers were crafted into the room's walls for storage. All of them were empty for now.

Light emanated around the ceiling from an unknown source along the wall's edging. It was a serene place with a welcoming touch. Gently, DiZ placed Orrin on the bed and then stoically walked away, sealing the door behind him. Everything Orrin would need for a few hours was in the room so he would only need to check on him once in a while. As for now, DiZ had a lot more planning and scheming to take care of.

**~Starless Marionette~**

A heavy feeling lapsed over him as he cracked his eyes open. The glow from the ceiling mesmerized his attention. Silence breathed through his senses. Peace. He never felt so at ease.

It was like waking up into a dream he had so longed to be real. There was no yelling, screaming or breaking of valuables. There wasn't even the sound of the daily clambering of breakfast being prepared downstairs. Just the stillness.

Orrin stretched out on the cot, fully lengthening his arms over his head and popping the vertebrae of his spine back into place. Sleepily, he rolled onto his side, pressing his cheek into the soft, cushy pillow.

It was only when he saw the unfamiliar bedside table that he realized he was not home. He gasped as he sat up, but clutched his head as he moved. Pain throbbed into his temples and he lay back down. This wasn't his room on the island. He was in a place he had never seen before.

Exploring the room, he searched for an exit. All around him were just the blue walls. Slowly, the memories came back. With an angered growl, he slammed his fist against the wall.

A woman chuckled behind him. He turned on his heel into an attack stance. She dropped her hand from over her mouth and grinned lustfully at him. "Hello, my child," she said in a thick, seductive voice. Black horns grew from her olive-colored scalp. Yellow eyes watched him with amusement. A robe as black as midnight wrapped about her in flowing obsidian and slender fingers held a rod as tall as her stature.

He regarded her with interest. A warm, captivating aura drew him in. "Hello," he echoed, returning her acknowledgement.

Her demonic smile widened. "I have come to rescue you," she coaxed. Internally, the woman tried not to laugh. Rescue him? Hah! He was a tool for her use. And he would make her more powerful by removing the opposition in his way.

"Rescue me?" he inquired, stepping closer. The room was frightening in the calmest sense. He knew nothing. And even after being promised he would be told things, no one agreed to inform him of what he longed to know.

"You have many questions, don't you?" she inquired, verbalizing his thoughts. "Come with me and I shall make everything clear."

"Th-this is a trick, isn't it?" he accused, stepping back. "Just like DiZ and King Mickey. You're going to trick me into going with you and not explain anything to me."

She pretended to look hurt. "Why, of course not!" she groveled. "What kind of friend does that to you?"

Friend? Yes, no friend _would _do this. But he wasn't about to be tricked twice. "Prove to me that you wish to help me!" he demanded.

She smiled widely, showing her sharp teeth. "Why, of course, my child." She waved her arms and conjured five Heartless before him. His jaw dropped in astonishment.

"They… serve you as well?" he asked, taking a step back. "You are… my ally," he decided, nodding and closing his eyes. "You're not going to harm me, right?"

"If I were to harm you, then I would have commanded them to do so now." In all honesty, he was too valuable to hurt.

There was the sound of footsteps from somewhere outside the room. Orrin turned toward the noise and the witch vanished. A door transfigured before him as DiZ walked in.

"You're awake," he noted drowsily. His eyes narrowed at the shadows twitching behind Orrin. He cast a spell and the creatures vanished into wisps of dark matter. The air reeked of darkness, but he supposed that was normal. Probably just Orrin's rage manifesting as the shadows.

"Why did you lock me in here?" Orrin accused, standing tall before the red-robed giant. "I demand to go home!"

DiZ sighed. "Your home… is no longer."

"What?" he exclaimed. "You're lying! Take me back now!"

"I cannot," he answered simply, stepping into the room. A servant walked in behind him, carrying a tray of food which she dutifully placed on the cot. With a bow, she exited, leaving the two alone.

He threw his arms in the air, furious with this man. "You whisk me away from my home and lock me up in here with the assumption that I am dangerous when I haven't purposefully done anything!" he shouted. "And you refuse to give answers to my questions! Why do you need me here at all? What am I to you? And what is up with your constant aloofness?" He folded his arms, looking cross. If he wanted answers, he would have to force them out of this man.

DiZ let out a small chuckle. "Stubbornness should have been expected. Your predecessor was just the same. And now you are besmirching their name because of the darkness that palpates in your heart."

It took everything in Orrin to keep from striking at the man. He was treating him like some kind of unspeakable abomination. "You're not even listening to me!" he snarled, turning towards the door. As he reached for the handle, the door vanished. "Let me out of here!" he demanded again.

DiZ turned to him, appearing calm. "I am listening, Master Orrin. But your reasoning is clouded with darkness. You're the one who refuses to listen. Darkness is a dangerous element. Its power is the omega of life and the seed of destruction. With untrained hands, it will consume you. I'm doing all in my power to keep you safe." He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I just hope that someday you will look back on this and understand why it is I am so unforgiving." He let the words sink in before leaving. The walls remained solid like the man's resolve.

It was then that Orrin wondered how potentially dangerous he actually was. The man's words struck something powerful in him. He had no words to return, even. But the words only strengthened his desire to press against the man's wishes.

Rebellion was instinctive and it was comfortable. As long as he had that mental reassurance of comfort, he would continue to kick against the wall. He was a prisoner now. Perhaps this was the way they intended for him to pay for his crimes of murder which he never desired.

He sank down onto the cot, looking to the tray with bitterness. He wanted to be anywhere but here. Why had he even listened to King Mickey in the first place? Nothing had been accomplished and he had been so foolish. Drawn in like a kid to a candy store. He was gullible. And now he realized just how much trouble it had landed him.

_**A/N: I know I have some major revisions to do later. I need to cut back the overwriting of Orrin's thoughts quite a bit. I apologize for this, but I've always favored description. I'll do my best to improve against old habits.**_

_**R&R if desired!**_

_**-Mayris**_


	3. Initiatory Welcome

Sleep seemed to evade him. He hadn't eaten anything, refusing to be gullible enough to fall for any poisonings. Though he was starving. He lay curled on his side like a child. He wasn't too far off being a child anyway. At the age of fourteen, he sure felt like it. The way he was being treated only instilled this feeling.

The sound of the door warping back was heard. Orrin tensed as light footsteps crept along the floor. When they neared the cot, they stopped. A sigh was heard. "You really should try eating something," a soft voice said. It must have been the servant from before.

"Go away," he said hoarsely.

She shook her head. "DiZ is only looking out for your well being."

He turned and glared at the woman. A bright-eyed, raven haired woman smiled down to him. She wasn't the servant from before. Glaring, he turned away with a harrumph.

"What's your name?" she pressed, sitting on the bed beside him.

"Huh? You don't know? I thought everyone here knew. People keep addressing me like some kind of hoity-toity noble," he grumbled. After a moment, he added, "My name's Orrin."

"Well, I'm pleased to meet you, Orrin. My name is Tifa," she chirped.

"Great…" he rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"You shouldn't be so down. You're safe now. Nothing can harm you within these walls."

He smirked. Yeah, right. That guy DiZ was up to something he didn't even want to be a part of. Unstitching of darkness from his being sounded like harm to him. "Will you please just go away… I want to be alone to think for a while."

She frowned, but stood. "Alright, then. If you need anything, like maybe someone to talk to, just holler and I'll be right over."

He let out a sigh of relief. She was leaving. Finally, he'd be alone to think. As the door closed and wisped away, he gripped the pillow and closed his eyes. "I have to get out of here…" he said aloud.

"And get out of here, you shall," said a voice behind him. "I thought that girl would never leave," she scowled.

Orrin sat up and glanced over only to see the witch from before. "You again…" he said with a tone of relief.

"Are you ready to leave and embark on your destiny, my child?" She inquired. "I have a surprise for you if this is true."

He stood, narrowing his eyes unsurely. "A surprise?"

Her famous smirk widened. "Ah, yes. An old friend of yours you may want to reacquaint yourself with."

"Old friend?" he echoed.

"Yes. He calls himself Riku."

"Riku," he stated. It was too good to be true. He could escape this hellish prison and join one of his old comrades. Maleficent was even more amused at his childlike innocence. Echoing back exactly what she said like it was his lifeline. "What must I do?" he asked after a moment.

A cackle was heard and the room was filled with a sudden whirlwind. He covered his face with his arm. The light disappeared and he stood in a dimensional nothingness with the woman. She turned grandly and started walking.

The portal was heavy and seemed to push him back at first. Air nipped at his skin and the wind settled. With ease, he walked through, following behind the woman loyally.

His eyes adjusted easily to the dark corridor. He could see the vanishing point ahead grow larger and more in focus. Stepping out of the portal, he nearly lost his footing. However, the exhilaration left him on a mental high.

Voices spoke quietly as a roomful of eyes shifted in his direction. Through the dimness, they were barely visible. Characters of discriminate appearance. Auras of dark warmth filled the room. He closed his eyes, breathing in the comfortable scent.

Against the wall leaned a mature, silver-haired boy with eyes of pure cerulean. He glowered at Maleficent with his arms crossed. And then his gaze fell to her companion. Every fiber of him froze. Unmistakably, he recognized him. Still as determined and curious since the last he saw him. Not to mention, his stubbornness was written all over his face. So this was the gift Maleficent had promised.

Riku stepped from the wall and walked purposefully toward Maleficent. The room silenced as he stopped before her. The boy still had his eyes closed. And he seemed to be perfectly fine after the teleportation through darkness.

He smiled. "Orrin Valemonte. You were the last person I would have expected to see here."

Orrin opened his eyes and stared up at his old confidant. He returned the grin. "It's you… I'm so relieved that you are safe," Orrin confided, looking down. He clenched his fist, trying to stay his emotions. "Thank you…" he said, looking up to Maleficent with teary eyes.

She gave him a nonchalant nod, not caring for his emotions. Her attention was redirected toward the committee surrounding a large, round table.

"What are you doing here?" Orrin asked Riku.

"I went looking for Kairi. Destiny Island was attacked by the darkness. Kairi was supposed to come with us, but everything went wrong. Sora's out goofing around with a bunch of clowns. It's like he doesn't give a damn about Kairi anymore."

"Sora isn't here? What about Selphie?" he asked quickly.

Riku shook his head. "My only concern is for Kairi now. As for Selphie, I couldn't say. Maybe we'll find her along with Kairi. The two are close enough friends. They'll probably find each other and stick together. All I know is that Sora's on the wrong side. He's supposed to stick with his friends and not some posers!" Riku hissed angrily, punching the wall behind him.

Orrin watched him sympathetically. And then Riku laughed. "Look at me. Getting angry over that lowlife. I should just focus on those whom I haven't cut off yet."

Maleficent cleared her throat, drawing their attention to the meeting that was taking place. "The keyblade master has made quite the progress with the last world. Currently, he is preparing to venture across Agrabah with his little buffoons in search of Kairi and, of course, our Riku." She spared him a smile. "Hopefully, Jafar has done as I asked and stayed any heroics," she added with a hint of distaste. "As we now have a new ally, I believe we should give him a warm welcome," she cackled, motioning to Orrin.

He blinked, taken aback. The group looked to him maliciously. Stepping forward, he came into the glow of the table's light. "My name is Orrin Valemonte," he said with a nod. "I have come to understand the darkness."

"Another sucker joins the committee!" said the ever-sarcastic Hades. "Welcome aboard, kid!"

Orrin smiled pleasantly and Riku scowled, looking away from them. "I'm going to my quarters…" he grumbled, leaving through the darkened exit.

Perplexedly, Orrin watched him leave. As soon as he was out of earshot, he asked, "What's wrong with Riku?"

"Oh, well, the sore loser doesn't want to join us just yet. He's 'observing'," Hades answered using his fingers to quote the word.

Doesn't want to join? Orrin looked back the way he had gone. "I see…" he stated disappointedly.

"Hey, hey! Doesn't mean you have to be down in the dumps because he is!" he insisted, wrapping an arm about Orrin's shoulder. The boy looked up to him, his bright eyes betraying the darkness within.

"Oh? No, I'm just… I wonder if all of this wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for me…" he said with a fake smile.

"Hmm…" Hades pretended to seem compassionate. "I bet that Riku will join us now since you're here, so you shouldn't worry about it, kiddo!" He matted Orrin's hair a little, causing him to wince.

"Another shrimp to join us? What a waste! Why don't we just fry him?" Ursula asked sharply.

Orrin looked toward her with a glare. "Hey, I'm not some kid you can just push around because you think you're more powerful than me!" he argued. Heartless appeared behind him as his eyes flared. They were prime to attack.

"Oho! So he's a fountain of darkness!" Ursula exclaimed with delight.

"By the hook of me left hand!" Captain Hook exclaimed. "The boy has potential. Here I thought he was just a land-crab."

"Now are you satisfied of my recruiting?" Maleficent asked sourly, turning on her heel. "Come, Orrin, I'll show you to your quarters." He followed her obediently.

"You're not going to lock me away, are you?" he inquired, feeling hesitant.

She chuckled. "No. I don't treat my comrades like prisoners. Although, I can't say that the rooms appear as welcoming as the ones at the other place." Barred cells lined the halls. "There's no need to worry. They're completely safe and you can come and go as you please." They neared an empty cell and she opened the door for him.

Oddly, it felt more welcoming than the room he awoke in. Turning to her, he smiled. "I believe this will do nicely."

She nodded, smiling back to him. "You are special to us. Your well-being is of our utmost concern."

He turned toward the dark room and sat upon the floor of the cell beside a cot. "For once, the light cannot blind me when I awaken," he remarked.

"I'm glad you find the cell suitable. I've much work to attend. If you like, you may find Riku and take some time… catching up." Her solid footsteps disappeared down the hall, accompanied by the jolting clank of her staff.

No one to bother him and nothing to fear. He even found Riku. Though the whereabouts of Kairi worried him. There was also the fact that Sora had replaced them. It seemed too unnatural for the carefree adventurer to do such a thing. Usually he invited everyone with him on his quests. But to shun Riku caused him to question Sora's resolve. How much had changed since they'd been together? Was Sora… not the same Sora he knew?

He shook his head. The thoughts were pulling at him like taut threads. In an attempt to dissuade his mind from worry, he lay upon the cool mattress, facing the darkness, his back to the exit. He could feel the comforting palpitation of the dark auras about him. A feeling he absolutely opened up to. The only real and tangible comfort he had ever felt except for his friends.

He also worried most about Selphie. Riku didn't seem to care. Someone had to care for the happy-go-lucky girl. If she was found and people said they didn't give her a second thought during this time of panic… he didn't want to think about it.

Slipping his feet out of his black shoes, he set them beside his cot, resting his head against the cool, dark pillow. He let his thoughts seep away with the ebbing of a comfortable rest.

In his dream, a tall, beautiful woman with shoulder-length blue hair the shade of his and deep blue eyes watched the waves of the water. Her back was turned toward the island. The setting sun cast a shadow behind her. With a tilt of her head, she glanced back at him, a tear rolling down her cheek…

* * *

**_A/N: Yay! Chapter 3! I know, it's all very odd and possibly cliché, but I wanted to insert an OC. Hope this will be a likable series. I'll get part 4 up ASAP. _**

**_R&R if desired!_**

**_-Mayris_**


End file.
